Even Angels Fall
by ArrogantKisses
Summary: When things get a little messy in Forks, Bella runs into the arms of another vampire. How can she keep her forbidden feelings hidden? And, if she's allowed to act on them, how will this new relationship affect her favorite vampire family? BellaxCarlisle
1. The Vision

I lace my fingers with Edward's and tug lightly. "Pay attention!" I grumble impatiently. We're sitting on my porch steps; I'm trying to tell Edward about a hard test in Calculus but he's only staring at the falling rain drops. I know something is own his mind but the look in his eyes warn me not to ask.

"What?" he asks a few seconds too late. He spots the grim smile on my face and forces a smile. "I'm so sorry, Bella honey. What were you saying?"

I sigh heavily. It's no use. "Nothing, Edward. Charlie will be home soon and I haven't even thought about dinner yet. How about you go home for a bit and I'll see you in my room later?" I pecked his stone cheek before extracting my fingers from his and standing up. I've barely turned away before I see him fly off into the forest faster than a torpedo. _Okay_, I think, _something is definitely up_.

I try to ignore the sudden dread taking up residence in the pit of my stomach. I push into the empty house and pad slowly into the kitchen. Without really thinking about it, I start to pull together the ingredients needed for baked chicken and mashed potatoes.

Edward has been acting really weird all day. As I peel the potatoes I try to convince myself that he's only worried about something minor, like a fight with Alice, not something major. Not like, say, a bunch of blood-thirsty Italian vampires swooping down to Forks for a visit.

"Dammit!" I mutter as a sharp pain shoots through my hand. I smell the blood before I feel it and I instantly feel my lunch rising up my throat. As I'm fumbling around for a dish towel I hear the front door open and close then the hard stomp of boots. While holding my breath I turn on the faucet and run my thumb under the cold water for a few seconds before wrapping it in a dish towel.

"Hey Charlie!" I say with fake brightness as he comes into the kitchen. "I'm a little late on dinner, so it'll be an hour. Or so." With my free hand I open a cupboard and pull out the handy-dandy pack of band-aids.

"No problem. There's an early game on and I don't want to miss the tip-off."

I mumble a slightly coherent _mm-hmm _as I concentrate on putting the band-aid on. Once I'm convinced I won't need a blood transfusion, I pick up the abandoned potato and continue peeling while trying to keep my mind off Edward. But it's hard; he's always on my mind.

After dinner I'm in a bit of a rush to go upstairs and "do my homework". I bid Charlie a good game before skipping up the stairs and into my room. My eyes sweep the tiny room and my heart sinks when I don't see him. I furrow my brow in confusion as I walk to my open window and poke my head through. "Edward?" I call half-heartedly. No answer. I pout childishly as I sit down on my bed and stare blankly at the wall. Panic finally starts to set in and I feel the urge to scream.

Something is wrong, something is wrong, something is so wrong! I lay down on my side and curl into a loose ball, quickly going over the possibilities in my head.

Volturi? Possibly. Psychotic hungry vampires? Likely. Edward getting bored with me? I hope not. None of the possibilities seem like something I want to dwell on. Just as I'm about to start yanking out my hair I feel cool arms wrap around my waist. My heartbeat picks up as I shimmy around to face Edward. I gasp at the sight of his hard black eyes.

"What's wrong?" I croak, feeling slightly dizzy.

Edward looks down at me briefly before smashing his lips against mine. I arch up slightly to press my body against his and run my hand through his hair. Suddenly, expectantly, he pulls away. "Alice saw something" he says hoarsely.

I bite my lip in anticipation of the bad news and nod dumbly.

"She saw our family and the Quileute pack...fighting."

My eyes widen as I force back a scream. "No" I whisper. "No...no...why?"

Edward shakes his head. I see his face contort with intense pain and anger.

"What?" I urge.

His eyes focus blankly on my face. He trails a cold finger down my cheek and the pain is heavy in his voice as he says "She sees you getting killed by Jacob."


	2. Welcome to the Cullen House

My mouth pops open in surprise, but I quickly recover. "No!" I say harshly, "That's not true. Alice can't see the werewolves."

Edward's eyes and voice turn distant. "It's so strange. Things...things are definitely changing."

"What does that supposed to mean?" I ask, getting angry. "Things _cannot _change. Alice has never seen Jacob or any of his pack before, why now? It doesn't make any sense."

Edward shakes his head. "You're right. It makes no sense at all. But Alice saw it all clear as day. Things are about to turn bad, which is why I need to get you away."

"_Away_? What do you mean _away_? Final exams are next week and then there's graduation. I cannot go away!"

"Lower your voice." Edward commands gently. He sighs deeply as he gathers me deeper into his arms. "It's all planned out; I talked it over with my family this afternoon. Since tomorrow is a Saturday, Alice will come over in the morning to tell Charlie that she's taking you to spend a week with her at the mansion."

"Yeah, like Charlie will let me flutter off to Alice's house for a week; a house that also contains three "teenage" boys. Right." I snort and roll my eyes.

"Yes, we've thought of that." Edward continued impatiently. "Alice will tell your father that Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I are going to look at our summer house this week and do a few necessary preparations for when school ends and we take a vacation. She'll also tell him the reason you're coming over is so that you can study for exams together and go shopping."

"Okay...", I say, more than a little lost. "I really don't understand why this is all necessary. Jake is my best friend and I trust him not to hurt me. If I ever see him in danger of bursting into a wolf, I'll run off. No biggie." I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly.

Edward's eyes harden again and looks away as he says, "When Alice saw him killing you, he wasn't in his wolf form."

"What?"

"Alice...she saw him...stab you. In the heart."

I stare blankly at him, not comprehending his words. Or just not wanting to.

Suddenly, he looks down at me with such burning intensity that I shrink away slightly. "I swear I'll kill him and every mutt down at the reservation before he touches a hair on your head. If anything happens to you, and nothing will, werewolves will become extinct."

"Jacob...kills me?" I'm finally starting to understand, and the horror is almost too much to bear.

"No!" Edward nearly shouts. "Which is why you're staying with me for a week so you'll have maximum protection. And maybe you can help us figure out exactly what is going on."

"This...is not happening. It's not." I shake my head in denial. "Jacob loves me. He'll never hurt me. Ever."

"I wish that was true," Edward whispers, rubbing his nose against my cheek. "I would give anything for that to be true."

* * *

I wake up with a crook in my neck and a broken heart. I sit up in bed and look over to the corner of my room to see Edward sitting in my rocking chair, looking like quite the angry statue. I notice a small duffel bag sitting at his feet.

"Alice will be here in five minutes. Charlie is already awake." Edward is by my side in less than a second, grabbing my elbow and towing me out of bed. He points to a stack of clothes sitting atop my dresser. "Get dressed and go down stairs. Don't forget your bag." He kisses me lightly before springing out of my window.

After getting dressed and pulling my hair into a bun, I grab my bag and head downstairs. As soon as I reach the ground floor I hear the doorbell ring.

"Who is that?" I hear Charlie mutter from the kitchen. I swing open the door and smile at tiny little Alice peering at me across the threshold.

"Good morning, Bella!" she says loudly and enthusiastically enough to bring Charlie lumbering into the front hallway. When she sees him, her charming smile grows larger. "And good morning to you, too, Charlie. I'm here to pick up Bella."

Charlie narrows his eyes. "Pick up Bella...for what?"

Alice beams up at him. "Didn't she tell you? We planned a week-long sleepover! Since all the guys will be gone for the week preparing our summer home, Bella and I will be studying for exams and shopping and preparing for graduation."

"So, Edward will be gone?" Charlie smiles. "Well, then, see you later Bells. Don't worry about me here, I know how to cook eggs and fish."

"You sure?" I ask doubtfully. Of course Charlie couldn't resist Alice's charm. As soon as he nods his approval, Alice grabs my arm and tows me out of the house.

"That was easy!" she gloats as she leads me to her yellow Porsche. She hops behind the wheel enthusiastically.

"So...Alice", I say once we pull away from the house "Can you tell me about your vision?"

Alice's mouth tightens into a hard line and she shakes her head quickly. "Uh-uh, no way. Edward doesn't want me to talk to you about it. He thinks I might go into the 'gory' details of your death at the hands of the dog. I swear, my brother puts so much faith in my judgment." She rolls her eyes as she smiles at me.

I cross my arms over my chest and lean against the cool leather seat, trying to ignore the speedometer. _This is all too weird_, I think to myself. _Alice's visions aren't reliable and this is all so unnecessary._

Before I know it we're pulling into the large Cullen driveway. I grab my bag and follow Alice into the house. I hardly have time to catch my breath before the entire Cullen family is suddenly standing in the large living room.

"Crap," I mutter, figuring I'll never get used to vampire speed. Edward runs up and scoops me into his arms.

"Welcome, Bella."

I pull away from Edward to smile at Carlisle. The leader of the household gives me a welcoming smile. Esme, soft and pretty, is standing by his side, with Jasper lounging on the wall behind him. As expected, Rosalie and Emmet haven't come down to greet me.

"I hope you'll be happy here," Carlisle continues. "While we try to figure some things out, your only job is to enjoy yourself."

I wrap my arm around Edward's waist. "I solemnly swear to fun my brains out," I say, thinking of the large bed in Edward's room.

Carlisle arches his eyebrows slightly, probably guessing where my thoughts have turned. "We have working appliances and a fully stocked fridge, so you will not have to worry about starving."

This news came as a shock to me, and I absently wondered who went out and grocery shopped just for me. Probably Esme.

"Okay, well, this all sounds like it'll be one big slumber party." I try to force cheeriness into my voice and almost succeed. This week-long sleepover would've heaven for me if it weren't for the reason behind it. I turn to whisper in Edward's ear, "Let me just go drop by bag off in your room and you can give me a refresher's tour."

Carlisle clears his throat. "Well, Bella, you will not be staying with Edward."

"Come again?"

"It will be better if you stay with Alice..."

I interrupt him, "I didn't think it mattered. Edward doesn't sleep, anyway."

Esme takes a step forward and holds a hand up gently to silence me. "Bella, we trust you and Edward both. But since Edward will be watching out for the werewolves all night, he won't be able to watch over you as effectively. It will be much safer and easier if you slept in Alice's room where she can stay with you."

I nod, pretending I understood. But I know that isn't the real reason why I won't be sleeping in Edward's giant comfortable bed. I force a smile and shrug nonchalantly. "Okay, then. I can live with that, as long as I don't wake up with my face caked in makeup." I throw a meaningful glance at Alice.

Carlisle chuckles lightly. "Thank you, Bella. Take your time to get settled, and once you're done, come visit me in my office. I need to speak with you about a few matters."

As I follow Alice upstairs, I wonder what "matters" Carlisle needs to speak with me about. I've been alone with the handsome vampire only once and, I must admit, he intimidates me more than I'd ever admit.


	3. Carlisle

Alice's room was exceptionally girly. Big surprise there. I sit my bag on the large satin pink bed before scanning the rest of the room: vanity mirror, white lace curtains, huge closet. Alice stands by the door, smiling at me with a hint of pride. "Like it, Bella?" she asks.

"Uh...sure," I reply. I try not to think about Edward's room, and how it was much less frightening than this.

Alice claps her hands enthusiastically. "Yay! Okay, so you can wear anything you want from my closet. We're not exactly the same size, but I bet you can squeeze into some stuff. You can use any makeup and hair products you want, also..."

"Alice!" I interrupt. "This is me you're talking to, remember?"

She frowns and crosses her arms. "It's such a waste, Bella. You can really improve your look some if you let me."

"She's perfect the way she is," came a voice. I spin around eagerly to see Edward lounging on the edge of the bed. How he got there, I have no idea, but I'm not complaining.

Alice rolls her eyes before stepping through the doorway and leaving us alone.

"Do you like this?" Edward asks amused, sweeping his hand to indicate the room.

I shudder dramatically, and he laughs heartily. "Thought you'd feel that way. I just want you to know that if you ever need me, my room is right upstairs. _Any_time you need me." He emphasized the last part and my stomach clenched at the meaning.

I bite my lip, trying to keep my heart under control. Edward grins and stands up, looping an arm around my waist. "And now it's time for you to see Carlisle."

"Oh." I had forgotten all about that.

Edward leads me out of the room and down the hall. We stop in front of a large wooden door. Edward notices my pale face and chuckles. "He won't bite you, Bella," and then he laughs again at his own joke.

I roll my eyes. "See you, Edward." I peck his cheek, dismissing him, before knocking timidly on the door.

"Come in."

I open the door quietly and step through, closing it behind me. Once again, I'm in awe of all the books and pictures lining the walls. Carlisle is sitting behind his large desk, the giant window behind him showing the amazing scenery. He motions to a plush seat in front of his desk.

Strangely, I feel as if I'm having a meeting with the school principal. I've always thought of Carlisle as an important figure, and I feel strange standing here without another vampire around to dilute the impact of his presence.

Carlisle is perfect. I can easily say that no celebrity could ever contest him. His dark blond hair curls at the nape of his neck, and his liquid golden eyes are friendly. I sit down quietly and smile at him, my heart fluttering. Why does he need to see me?

"I hope you found everything to your liking in Alice's room?" he asks, folding his hands on the desk and leaning forward. I notice that he's wearing a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His forearms look gloriously lean and muscular.

I force a grin. "Yeah. I could live without the excessive pink, though, but it's fine otherwise."

Carlisle runs a hand through his hair. "Well, Bella, I called you hear to discuss a few things that will be going on this week." He takes a deep breath and leans back in his seat. "First of all, Edward will not be here as often. I am sorry, but he feels it is his sole duty to find out what is going on. Jasper and Emmet will stick with him. Alice will be here at all times, keeping an eye on changes in events. And on you, of course. Esme will always be here, and so will Rosalie."

"And you?" I ask, scrunching my forehead. I've just assumed that Carlisle will be wherever Edward was, but his answer shouldn't have surprised me."

"I have a job, Bella," he laughs quietly. "I'm a doctor, remember?"

He was teasing, I knew, but it's sometimes easy to forget that the young blond vampire was a doctor. After all, he was only twenty-three years old when he was changed.

"I'm needed at the hospital and here at home for my family." He takes in my expression before softening his tone even further. "Edward will be okay. Don't worry. And you'll be safe here."

"Charlie?" I ask, mentally kicking myself for not factoring in that subject earlier.

"Charlie is in absolutely no danger."

I breathe a sigh of relief and nod. "Thank you, Carlisle. For letting me stay here and all. I still don't understand..." I stop, deciding not to go that route. "Thank you."

Before I can even think to stand, Carlisle is by my side in a flash. When he gently grabs my elbow to help me up, I gasp and yank away from his touch. His perfect face reflects confusion.

"I-I'm sorry," I say, dodging his still-outstretched hand and standing up on my own. I give a tentative smile before retreating out of the office. As soon as I'm outside, I lean against the wall and try to catch my breath before Edward runs up to find me flushed and red and out of breath.

Because when Carlisle touched me, I felt fire shoot through my entire body. And I've only felt that way with one person before. One other vampire.


	4. Touch

I stand against the wall for less than thirty seconds before Edward comes up. He takes one look at my face and frowns. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I throw myself into his arms and inhale his scent. I cling to him, my nails digging into his neck, but of course he doesn't feel it. He rubs my back comfortingly and lead me away from the door before scooping me easily into his arms and sprinting up the stairs. Before I can blink, I'm sitting in his bed, and he's kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"You look scared, Bella, honey. What happened?"

I look down at him, forcing myself to take in and ppreciate his perfection: his black eyes, his bronze hair, his sculpted cheekbones. I force Carlisle's face from my mind as best as I could.

"I love you," I whisper. "I love you so much, Edward Cullen."

He looks confused for less than a second before responding. "I love you, too. You are my life."

* * *

As much as I hate to admit it, Alice's bed is ridiculously comfortable. It's my first night here, and I'm already content with spending as much time as possible snuggled beneath the satin sheets. I sleep a dreamless sleep and, when I wake up, a single folded sheet of paper is resting on the pillow next to my head. I pick it up and quickly read it.

_Bella,_

_I left while you were sleeping._

_I'm sorry it was so sudden, but you looked so peaceful I couldn't bear to wake you._

_Emmet, Jasper, and I will be camping out near La Push for the next couple of days._

_Everything is going to be okay. If you ever need me, ask to borrow Alice's phone and call me._

_Please do not call Jacob Black. He is your enemy now._

_I'll see you soon._

_Love, Edward_

I groan and ball up the paper before throwing it blindly across the room.

"Well, Bella, I've never pegged your for a litter bug." Alice hops up from her perch on the windowsill and grabs the paper. "Bad news?"

"He's gone, and he didn't even say goodbye." I glare angrily at the wall.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. It's only for a day or two."

"He still could've said goodbye!" I fling off the covers and hop out of the bed. Ignoring Alice, I grab my bag and storm off to her adjoining bathroom, slamming the door loudly behind me. I hope I made every vampire in the house jump.

After taking a long hot shower and blow drying my hair, I get dressed and walk back out to the room. And am very surprised by the smell of pancakes and bacon. Odd, considering that I'm the only one that eats here.

I stumble downstairs, not totally surprised to see Esme standing at the stove wearing a frilly pink apron. "Uh, Esme? You don't need to cook for me."

She turns around quickly, her ponytail bobbing behind her head, and gives me a warm smile. "Oh, sweetie, I know. I just never get to cook. And when I was still human it was my favorite thing to do."

"Oh...I didn't know that." I sit at the kitchen island in front of a plate stacked with pancakes, bacon, and grapes. As soon as I pick up my fork and start attacking the food, I notice Carlisle suddenly standing next to me.

"Sheesh!," I yelp, dropping my fork and nearly falling out of my chair. Carlisle and Esme both chuckle at my expense.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Carlisle apologizes, but he doesn't look very sorry. He looks at my food before turning towards his wife with an arched brow. "I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy Bella's presence the most this week."

Esme shrugs out of her apron and folds it neatly without responding. Her face looks suddenly angry, and I can't figure out what went wrong.

"I have a meeting with an interior decorator, so if you'll excuse me..." and then she's gone faster than a bullet.

I turn to Carlisle, hopping for an explanation of Esme's cold behavior, but when I see his golden eyes I freeze. Quietly, he settles into the seat next to me before motioning for me to continue eating.

"Eat up, Bella. I don't want you passing out on me today."

"Uh...what?"

"I figure you're a bit upset about Edward's sudden departure?" He glances at my frown before continuing. "It will be good to go out a bit, don't you think? It's supposed to be in the high 50s today. Any place special you want to go?"

I gulp down a few swallows of orange juice, thinking, before blurting out, "My meadow."

Carlisle seems amused. "You have a meadow? Do tell."

I try to speak through suddenly dry lips. "There's a meadow I like to go when it's sunny..."

"Well, then I guess it's the perfect day! Would you really like to go there?"

"Yes, I would." I'm starting to wonder how Carlisle would look with glistening skin.

Carlisle pushes away from the counter and stands up. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

"So, where is this meadow, exactly?"

I'm sitting in the passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes, watching as the scenery blurred past. He drives as crazy as the other vampires I know. "Um, go this way for another minute and then stop at marker 21. There's a narrow path nearby."

We soon come to the marker, and he shuts off the car before stepping out. In a flash, he's opening my door and reaching to help me out. I stare helplessly at his hand, thinking about what happened yesterday. I gulp down my fear before placing my hand in his. Every nerve in my body is on high alert as he sweeps me gently into his arms. He looks down at my face briefly, and I notice for the first time how impossibly soft his lips look. And then we're running.

I hardly notice the trees that are mere inches from decapitating me. I can't tear my eyes away from Carlisle's face...those lips.

No. No, no, no. I love Edward. I close my eyes, feeling emotionally drained, and starting to regret this little excursion.

Before long we're standing in the meadow. Carlisle sets me down on my feet before glancing around in appreciation. "Beautiful..." he mutters appreciatively. He then turns his smoldering gaze on me and smiles. "How did you find such a place?"

I lie quickly, saying "Oh, pure luck."

Carlisle tilts his face to the sky just as a few rays of sun escape the gray clouds. I gasp in wonder as his skin sparkles, and I instantly push away the thought that he looks ten times better than Edward. I never knew such beauty could exist. It was almost painful.

Still looking at the sky, Carlisle slowly unbuttons his shirt then lets it fall slowly to the ground. My mind spins and my stomach tightens in pleasure as I take in the sight of him. Slowly, I approach him until I'm standing right in front of him.

"The sun feels amazing," he says, looking down at me. "I never get to feel such heat, unless I'm working. It's amazing."

Slowly and shakily, I reach out and place a hand on his muscular upper arm. He gasps and pulls away, just as I did to him yesterday.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologizes, shaking his head. "You're just so warm. I work with people every day, but..."

He reaches out and brushes my face with his fingers. The feeling that it gives me makes me swoon. I place my hand back on his arm and slowly trace the contours of his arm. I take a step forward, tilting my face towards his.

"Bella, no..." He whispers, breaking our contact and stepping back. His picks up his shirt and has it back on in less than two seconds. "No."


	5. First Regret

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks to everyone who is reading my story. I really appreciate your time and I promise I won't waste it. I feel as if I've been needing to get this story out for over a year. And now that I finally am it is beyond relieving. Go to my profile and I have pictures of the Cullen characters as how I portray them. So if you want a deeper look into my imagination, go have fun.**

Carlisle turns his back to me and runs his fingers shakily though his hair.

Foolish, stupid, and childish. The urge to run off is nearly suffocating. Esme's face pops into my mind and I groan loudly. That catches Carlisle's attention, and he quickly turns to face me.

"I am so sorry, Bella," he says, and I cannot understand why _he_ is the one apologizing. "Letting myself go like that was unacceptable. Please forgive me."

"But, Carlisle..."

"Please! Just forgive me. And let us never mention this to anyone."

That one phrase breaks my heart more than it should. I bite my lip and nod, fighting against the tears that suddenly blur my vision. Every muscle in his body seems to relax at once, but the blank look on his face doesn't leave.

"I think we should go now." He takes a step toward me, intending to pick me up, but stops. He debates in his mind for a few seconds before scooping me up and keeping his arms as far from his body as possible before running out of the meadow.

I furiously wipe away the tears that have collected on by bottom lashes. I_ cannot_ cry; it's a stupid reaction. By the time we reach the car I'm as composed and silent as he.

The ride back home is maddening; Carlisle doesn't utter a single sound. As soon as we pull into the driveway I fling open the passenger side door and stumble out. I wrap my arms around myself as I walk quickly towards the house. When I reach the front door I turn around, expecting to see Carlisle coming up behind me, but the car is gone.

With him gone, I give myself a brief moment to suffer the embarrassment of the situation. What the hell was I thinking? _Carlisle_?! He's five years older than me in human years, hundreds of years older than me in actual years, and worst of all he's happily married with five "adopted" children. Where do I come off trying to inflict my sudden loneliness on him? Yeah, that's it; I'm only feeling lonely now and I wanted some attention.

_Oh, Edward, hurry back._

After a minute or so I finally compose myself and walk into the house. "Hello?" I call, wondering why Alice hasn't rushed down to greet me yet. Just as I was starting to panic, Alice flies into the room and halts before me, nearly knocking me off my feet in surprise.

"He called."

"Who? Edward? Where's the phone?!" I try to push past her but she stops me with a firm hand.

"He told me to tell you that he has set up a meeting with Sam and the Quileute council."

"What? Why?!"

Alice frowns as she says, "To try to get them to rewrite the treaty."

"Uh-huh. And that makes sense because..."

All previous worries about Carlisle vanish as Alice sighs heavily and leads me into the living room. She pushes me down onto a couch and sits next to me, staring intently into my eyes.

"Please, Bella, try to follow along _without _throwing a total fit, okay?"

I nod reluctantly. From the look in her eyes she knows I'll have a fit anyway, but decides to still tell me.

"Edward was able to pick the minds of a few of the pack from far off, and he got some information. The reason Jacob plans to kill you..." here she stops to assess my expression, "is to make sure you never become one of us. He'd rather your heart stop beating in a more 'natural' way."

My face has gone deathly pale and I feel Esme's delicious pancakes sliding back up my stomach.

Alice puts a comforting, if hard, arm across my shoulders as she says "Don't worry, Bella. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Edward wants to rewrite the treaty so that biting a human will be allowed, but he knows they won't go for that. He's only using that as an excuse to get into La Push. While he's there holding court with the council, Emmet and Jasper will go find Jacob and talk to him. If they can't force reason into him, then _his_ heart will stop beating."

My body tenses at her last words. "No, Alice, no. I have to talk to him. I need to talk to Jacob."

"Out of the question!" She releases me and stands up. "You know Edward's rules."

"Edward is _not my father_!" I scream. I'm annoyed at the tears suddenly rolling down my cheeks and the weird hiccup-y sounds coming from the throat. Alice's eyes soften and she sits back down and pulls me into her arms again.

"Bella..." she sighs, "I knew you would have a fit." She strokes my hair tenderly.

I place my wet face against her hard neck and sniffle pathetically.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm glad you're here." Alice shifts me away and stands up. I quickly wipe my eyes and nose before turning around to see Alice standing in front of Carlisle, her lips moving incredibly fast. But his eyes aren't on her; he's looking at me with intense worry. When Alice finally finishes explaining the situation to him, he turns to face her.

"Alice, I need you to call Edward and tell him to come home this instant. Then go find Esme and Rosalie. Hurry."

The urgency in his voice sends her running out of the house at top speed. As soon as she's gone, Carlisle walks slowly to where I am. "Bella..." he murmurs, and it sounds as if he's in pain.

I flush red as I look up at him. He looks into my eyes for a second before turning away and muttering "God, help me" under his breath.

"Why does Edward need to come home?" I ask, trying to find a safe topic of conversation.

Carlisle stuffs his hands, which are trembling slightly, into his pockets. "He cannot do this. It's dangerous and foolish. We need to talk some sense into him. He can't just go off and kill Jacob Black, as much as he would like to. It would start a war. The very thing we're trying to avoid!"

I try not sound wounded as I say, "I thought we were trying to avoid my death."

In a flash, Carlisle is kneeling in front of me, looking up into my eyes intensely. "You are correct. We are going to do everything in our power to keep you safe and alive." He reaches out a hand to stroke my face but stops himself. My heart breaks a little as I think about how much I would've liked that.

"Carlisle..." I whisper his name, loving the way it tastes. My body literally aches from the desire to be in his arms. I slide from the sofa to kneel in front of him so we're eye level. I tilt my head slightly to the side, letting my hair drape across my shoulder. His impossibly long lashes make shadows across the tops of his cheeks as he leans in slowly towards me.

A cold, yet surprisingly soft hand reaches out to brush a stray lock of hair from my eyes. His hand finally comes to rest against my cheek. We stay like this for a full minute, just looking into each other's eyes. The anticipation is maddening and he finally leans forward, incredibly slow, before brushing his soft lips against mine.

Heat floods my body as he wraps the arm not touching my face around my waist and pulls me up off the floor. He only breaks the kiss for a second before those perfect lips are caressing mine once again. My body presses against his and I hear a low moan of contentment and desire escape his slightly parted lips.

As I reach out to touch Carlisle's hair, so soft and silken, he stiffens and pulls away so fast I'm left standing in the middle of the room, alone, and very confused. I look around quickly and finally spot him leaning against the far wall, his face reflecting sheer panic and horror.

"Carlisle?" I take a step toward him and he shakes his head quickly.

"No..." he murmurs, sounding broken. I want to reach out and comfort him, and he seems to read my mind. "I need to go."

He's gone, a blur up the staircase before I have time to say anything. I touch my freshly-kissed lips and feel a tingle between my legs. I'm debating whether or not to follow when the door flies open and in rush six vampires.

Edward, the first one in, looks deliriously happy to see me. Alice looks wary, as if expecting me to burst into tears again. Emmet looks angry, probably frustrated at not getting to corner Jacob. Esme looks concerned and Rosalie looks bored. But only one face startles me.

Jasper, the tall blond, staring at me with a look of confusion and denial, his nose wrinkled as if he smelled something bitter. And then I remember his special talent and my heart pounds erratically. He can taste the lust in the air.

_He knows._


	6. No More Resisting

Edward rushes to me and wraps his arms around me. "I can't stand being away from you," he whispers in my ear "It's drives me insane." Over his shoulder I can see Jasper's eyes darting from me to the stairs and back again.

"Where's Carlisle?" Emmet mutters, his face a mask of annoyance. On cue, Carlisle comes down the stairs slowly and eyes each member of his family carefully. From the look on his face, no one would ever know what just went on between us. Well, almost no one. Carlisle and Jasper lock eyes for a second before Carlisle looks away, his perfect mask slipping and revealing the shame beneath. All of this goes unnoticed by the rest of the family.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asks impatiently, planting her fists on her hips and glaring at me.

Carlisle quickly and efficiently explains Edward's plan to Esme and Rose before turning to Edward. "You cannot do this."

Edward lets go of me and takes a step forward. "Why not? We have to deal with this_ now_ and not draw it out any longer."

"It is dangerous and foolish, Edward." Esme speaks up. Her face is heartbreakingly concerned.

Edward ignores her, keeping his glare on Carlisle. "It is the only way."

"There are always other ways." Carlisle says, sounding tired. He flicks a gaze at me before continuing, "There are always choices."

Edward groans. "What are we supposed to do, then? Sit back and wait for him to come after her? I don't like that choice very much!"

"It doesn't have to be that way, Edward. Just let me contact Sam Uley and request a meeting without the council elders with all of us _and_ Jacob there..."

"No!" Edward's furious snarl rips through the room and I quickly place my hands against my ears. His face looks angrier than I've ever seen it and it terrifies me; he truly looks like a vampire straight from a horror movie.

Esme takes a step forward and places a calm hand on Edward's chest. "Calm down and listen to us. Just give it a day and then we'll..."

Edward backs away from her touch and turns to look at me. "Bella, it's up to you."

"Wha-what?" I didn't think anyone remembered I was in the room.

I'm pulled into Edward's cool arms and he says, "Would you like to tempt fate and leave your days in the hands of Jacob Black? Or do you want it to be taken care of now so you won't need to fear any longer?"

I look up into his compassionate eyes and, surprisingly, my heart doesn't try to jump out of my chest as usual. "Do what you have to do. Just don't hurt Jacob."

Edward leans down swiftly and kisses me firmly against the lips. I start to panic a little when I don't feel any thrill. When he pulls away he smiles down at me warmly. "Then I guess we'll need one more day apart. I _will_ protect you, Bella." He brushes my hair from my face before turning around to face his family. "Emmet, Jasper, let's go."

Emmet is the first one out the door, naturally, and Edward follows after one more peck to my cheek. Rosalie sighs loudly before retreating upstairs. Alice and Esme both drift into the adjoining family room, deep in conversation, and leaving me alone with Jasper and Carlisle.

_Crap._

Jasper turns to Carlisle and stares at him for a good ten seconds, his eyes hard and black, before turning and leaving the house.

"He knows?" I ask, but Carlisle quickly shushes me.

"Esme, Alice, Rose?" he calls, keeping his eyes on me, and we're soon accompanied by the females of the family. "Would you mind driving out to La Push and keeping an eye on the guys for a few hours? Just until nightfall to make sure they don't do anything they would regret later."

Rosalie looks murderous, Esme looks tired, and Alice looks excited as the three of them troop out of the house. After all, Carlisle calls the shots in this house.

Once they are gone, Carlisle turns back to me and my heart pounds out an uneven rhythm. "He doesn't know," he says, and I breathe a sigh of relief. "He just senses something off and he's not sure what. But, Bella, what we did was..."

"Wonderful." I interrupt. I automatically bring my fingers to my lips and smile shyly.

Carlisle looks stricken. He shakes his head and stares at the floor as he says, "Bella, we can't..."

"I love you!" I blurt out, and quickly regret it. Sure, I love Carlisle like I love Alice, but am I starting to love him like Edward? Or more, even?

Carlisle presses his lips together and slowly turns away from me. Gulping back tears, I leave him alone and retreat upstairs.

* * *

I'd give anything to have everyone back at the house. It feels weird having Carlisle here and not speaking to me. I run my fingers anxiously through my hair as I pace in front of his office door, debating whether or not to charge in. I know he can hear my heavy footsteps; is he dreading me coming in? I place my hand on the cool knob and push in without knocking before I can lose my nerve.

Carlisle is sitting in his large chair, facing the window and looking very deep in thought. Huh, maybe he didn't hear me outside. And he obviously didn't hear me come in because when I call his name he jumps slightly.

Smoothly, he turns in his chair to face me. "May I help you?" he asks formally.

I bite my lip in anticipation of what I'm about to do. I tilt my chin and force all the emotion I'm feeling into my expression and voice as I say, "You can't just kiss me and run, Carlisle. I felt something so amazing down there, and I know you did, too."

"It isn't right. I was stupid to let my desire get the best of me."

I feel flushed from head to toe, and it's a wonderful feeling. "Desire?"

He looks at me and nods slowly, sadly, and then lets his eyes rake across my body.

"Do you want me or not?" I feel as if I might start to cry. I wrap my arms around myself and wait for him to respond, but he doesn't. Eyes brimming with tears, I turn and flee the room. As soon as I burst into Alice's room I fling myself onto her bed and muffle my cries with a pillow.

I'm startled when I feel a cool hand on my shoulder. I lift my face from the pillow and turn slightly to see Carlisle standing above me. "Bella, honey, don't cry."

He cups my wet face in his hands and leans toward me. He stops, staring intently into my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me. I press my lips to his hungrily and let out a sigh between parted lips. Moving his hands from my face to either side of my head, he shifts himself until he's on the bed, hovering just a few inches above me. I close my eyes and allow him to press gentle kisses onto the soft flesh behind my ears. His lips travel along my jaw line and to my cheek. His breath is cool and sweet and it all feels like a dream.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer until there is not a centimeter of space between or bodies. I can feel his hard abs pressing into the soft flesh of my stomach and his narrow hips nestled comfortably between my legs. It seems as if our bodies are two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

I extract my fingers from his neck and attempt to push him up just a little so I can unbutton his shirt, but he's suddenly rolling off me. Before I can blink, he's standing next to the bed and looking down at me. But, unlike the other times, he's staring at me with pure desire in his eyes. "Not yet, Bella."

"When?" I ask, sitting up on my elbows, trying to get my breathing under control.

Carlisle caresses my face before running his hands along my neck and lightly across my chest. And then his hand is gone. "Soon, I promise. I'm done resisting." He pecks my lips lightly and then he is gone, leaving me lying in bed feeling flustered and wet and incredibly happy.

I have only a minute to daydream about the recent events until Alice comes in. She sniffs the air and fixes me with a curious gaze.

I giggle quietly. She may not be able to taste the emotion in the air, but her vampire smell can clue her in to the reaction happening between my legs. "Just thinking of Edward," I lie, and she seems satisfied by that answer.

"Okay, then." She rolls her eyes before thrusting a small silver phone into my face. "Telephone. It's the wolf."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Oh, Bella, just take the phone. Jacob wants to speak to you."


	7. WantingNeeding

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't written in so long, and this chapter is so short. School has been busy lately with state testing and I've been dealing with other things stupid boys, but I have not deserted this story. NEVER! Enjoy...**

My hands are shaking as I reach for the phone. I don't know what to expect as I press it against my ear and say, in barely a whisper, "Hello?"

"Bella," he says, and the sound of his voice drives me to sudden tears. I bite my lip to contain the sobs as I clutch the phone tighter.

I try to ignore the tears flowing down my face. "Jacob, _why_? You promised to never hurt me!"

For a full minute I hear nothing but his breath on the other line, and just for that minute it was enough. Jacob, my sweet Jacob, my very best friend. He's not a monster or a killer. He would never hurt me. "I love you, Bella. I'm just...so confused right now. I don't know what's right or wrong; what's real and what's legend."

"I need to see you!" I blurt, and then promptly dissolve into a fit of tears once again. I feel strong hands trying to pry the phone away, but I hold on with every ounce of my strength. And it's not just the phone I'm holding on to; it's my relationship with Jacob. I need him. I feel my fingers slipping and a large sob escapes my lips. The phone is gone and Alice's arms are around me, holding and rocking me like an infant. Through blurry eyes I stare down at my shaking hands and somehow find the voice to say, "When it was James, when it was Victoria...that wasn't so hard. But to know that someone I love_ so much_..."

"Shh, Bella, it'll be alright. It'll be alright." Alice's voice is meant to be soothing but it strikes a nerve within me. It will definitely_ not _be all right. Because there's only two ways this situation can go: I die or Jacob dies. And both options are too devastating to contemplate. I bury my face into her cotton shirt, soaking it thoroughly with my tears and letting myself tremble in her arms. And for for the first time in what seems like forever, I want Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I ask, pulling away. I wipe my tears with the backs of my hands and shift out of her protective embrace.

"He should be here in--" she crinkles her brown in concentration "--one minute and 27 seconds."

I blindly fumble for a tissue and a plain white Kleenex is thrust into my hand. I wipe my face before running my fingers through my hair. As soon as I hop off the bed, Edward comes into the room. With extreme enthusiasm, I run to him and fling myself into his hard arms, hurting myself a little. I pull myself up on tip-toes and press my lips firmly against his. Suddenly, he breaks into a smile and pulls away.

"Missed me?"

"Excuse us, Alice?" I turn to face my friend and give her a knowing wink and a smile. It was completely forced and she seemed to notice, but she slipped out quietly nonetheless. As soon as the door shuts behind her, I whirl on Edward and nearly tackle him in my attempt to steal more kisses. But with a light chuckle he steadies me with two hands on my shoulders and steers me back to the bed.

"Don't do anything you'll regret in the morning," Edward says, somewhat bitterly. I plop down on the edge of the bed and gaze up at him. He's so beautiful, so magnificent, and so in love with me. I grab his hand and press it against my face, closing my eyes and letting the familiar feel of his fingertips graze my soft cheek.

My eyes are still closed when I feel Edward leaning closer to me. My eyes flutter in anticipation of an ecstasy-filled kiss, but it never comes. When I open my eyes, Edward is staring at me with his brows furrowed and his nostrils flared slightly.

"Why, Bella, do you smell like _Carlisle_?"


	8. War

I blink in confusion as Edward slowly pulls away from me.

"What?" I ask as I sniff the ends of my hair awkwardly.

Edward is still looking at me like I'm a stranger as he leans in close to me once again, sniffing the air daintily. "Definitely Carlisle," he mutters.

My heart slams in my chest as I casually say, "Oh, that. Yeah...um, I was having a bit of a hard time earlier, and Carlisle gave me a sweet dont-be-so-sad hug. That's all."

"It's more than that..." Edward arches his eyebrows high. "What are you not telling me?"

Sighing dramatically, I reply, "Okay, I didn't want to tell you this, but I fell down the stairs earlier and bloodied my knee up pretty bad. Luckily, Carlisle was there to patch me up."

Edward still doesn't look satisfied until I roll up my pant leg and show him my knee, feeling thankful that I actually _had _fallen a few days earlier, but he didn't have to know that I'd bandaged it myself.

"Can't I be away for a few hours without you hurting yourself?" he teases lightly, running his hand over my knee gently. I sigh in relief and sag against him. He puts his arm around me, kissing the top of my head lightly. "I still love you, though, even if you _are_ a walking jinx."

Just as I'm about to elbow him in the side, the door swings open and Carlisle walks in, making my breath catch and my heart speed up. Both vampires turn to stare at me. Times like these make me truly hate my bodily functions.

Carlisle clears his throat and addresses Edward. "Alice has some news." And suddenly she's standing there before us, her face even whiter than usual.

"Alice, what is it?" I ask with certain dread.

Her lips quiver as her eyes lock on mine. "He's more clever than we gave him credit, Bella. He doesn't plan to kill you anymore..."

"That's good news!" Edward exclaims, breaking into a relaxed expression.

Alice continues as if he never spoke, "...he just plans to kill everyone you care about."

It feels as if the world has stopped and my legs give way as I plop back down onto the bed. I can't force my eyes to leave Alice's stricken face. My stomach heaves and I can hardly get my next words out. "Who was it?"

"Angela Weber."

The sound of growling fills my spinning head and I realize that it's Edward, standing protectively before me with a murderous expression on his face.

Everything fades in and out. But there are no tears in me, no tears left. I shed them all an hour ago, and there are none left for my dearest human friend. _Oh, Angela_. Even though my eyes stay dry, the pain inside me claws against my heart.

"This is war!" Edward suddenly bellows, sending me cowering against the pillows. His eyes are pitch black as he looks to Carlisle for consent. Very slightly Carlisle nods and Edward releases a truly vampiric snarl. I whimper.

"Bella..."

The calmness of Edward's voice surprises me, but not enough for me to meet that terrifying gaze. "Bella, I have to go. I have to...you have to stay here. Do you understand me? Esme and Carlisle will be here and watch over you at all times."

"Don't kill Jacob," I beg.

His voice is hard again. "So you'd rather him kill Mike Newton next, or that Jessica girl, or maybe even your father?"

"Why? Why is he doing this to me? Is he trying to make me commit suicide or something?"

Alice speaks up, the first time in minutes. "His logic is warped, Bella. When you become one of us, he knows you won't be able to see you friends anymore. This way, he shows you exactly how life would be without them."

Angela's face pops into my head and I press my face against a pillow before screaming. I scream so hard it feels like I'm going to vomit.

Edward leans down and scoops me into his arms. I realize I'm still screaming, my voice bouncing around the room, but I cannot stop. He crushes me to him and sighs deeply. "I love you. I love you so much." Quickly, he releases me and steps back. I watch as he mumbles something to Alice and Carlisle before dashing out of the room with his sister on his heels. Carlisle looks down at me sympathetically.

"I am so very sorry, Bella." He places a strong hand on my shoulder, but I shrug him off.

"How many more lives will end because of me? Edward was right...I'm a jinx. It would be better if Jacob just killed me..."

"Never say that!" Carlisle interrupts, looking and sounding angry. He shakes his head slowly. "This _will _end. We will make sure of that."

"Are they really going to declare war on the Quileutes?" I ask, my voice shaking.

Carlisle looks grave as he nods.

It's so hard to grasp. "What does that mean?"

The beautiful, older vampire looks pained. "It means that many more people are going to die."


	9. Caught

The house feels empty and cold as I curl up in Alice's bed. It's been three hours since everyone left, and I shudder to think what is going on right now down in LaPush. The thought of Angela sends another wave of sadness through me; I will forever be responsible for her death.

"You're torturing yourself, Bella." Carlisle suddenly appears in the doorway, shaking his head slowly. His eyes are black as they bore into mine.

"I am not torturing myself!" I pull the satin covers up to my chin, trying to avoid his steady gaze.

Before I have time to react, he is next to the bed and scooping me into his arms. My breath catches as he runs, full speed, out of the room and down the hall. He sets me down at the threshold of his bedroom and I quickly look around. The room is unfamiliar, but I have a feeling that it's going to become very familiar very soon. The walls are painted a chocolate brown with gold trimming. The thick beige carpet feels soft under my feet as I approach a large gold satin couch. It is ten feet long, at least, and 5 feet wide. More like a bed than a sofa with pillows strewn about it.

"This is...nice." Of course Carlisle would have the most sophisticated room in the house. I run my fingers along the upholstery on the couch before sitting down on the very edge.

Carlisle sits next to me, his eyes carefully examining my face. "You don't need to worry."

"My best friend is trying to kill everyone I love while my boyfriend is trying to kill _him_. You're right, Carlisle. I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

My words are harsh and the tone of my voice causes Carlisle to flinch. I feel instantly guilty and wish I could gobble up my words. I know he's just trying to make me feel better. Sighing, I scoot closer to him and lean my head on his broad shoulder. His breath catches and I feel him tense before, finally, he rests a gentle hand on my knee.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know this must be hard for you." He massages my knee expertly, sending tingles vibrating through my leg. I close my eyes and concentrate solely on the feel of his hands on my bare skin, so cold and yet I feel nothing but heat. Abruptly, he pulls his hand away and pushes me gently off him.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle apologizes, and it takes me a second to realize he's not sitting next to me anymore. My eyes scan the room slowly and I spot him standing against the opposite wall, as far from me as possible. My heart sinks as I notice the far-away look in his eyes.

Why is he still resisting me?

"This is wrong!" His words are more passionate than I've ever heard come from him. "Do you understand this, Bella? I have a wife, and I am Edwards guardian. You are the love of his existence, and we cannot mess each other's lives up. I'm so sorry to lead you on..."

Tears pool in my eyes as I watch him pace up and down the length of the room. "But...I love you. I love Edward, too, but not anywhere near the way I feel about you." My cheeks flood with color as I make this confession.

"Bella..." My name comes out sounding like a mix between a plea and a moan. I glance up and meet Carlisle's beautiful, burning gaze. He is standing before me in less than a second, towering over me like a statue. "Don't."

"I can't_ not _feel this way. Especially after today..."

"That was a mistake!" He hisses vehemently, shaking his head quickly.

"Carlisle..."

He reaches out and grips my shoulders, his fingers digging slightly into my flesh. "Bella. Don't."

With his hands still holding me, I rise up from my perch on the sofa and come face-to-face with him. Before he can protest, I tilt my face up and run my lips against his pale collar bone. I feel his hands slip from my shoulders and down my bare arms, coming to rest at my hips. His head is thrown back slightly and I inch my lips up to his strong jaw.

Carlisle's words come out shaky and unsure. "We shouldn't do this..."

"We shouldn't?" I press my lips against his. His arms snake around my waist and he pulls me closer to him. I press against his stone body eagerly without breaking the kiss that has turned from gentle to passionate.

I pull away slightly to look up into his eyes. "You've had such a hard day," he murmurs as he leads me to the sofa. He helps me to lay down and I let my body sink against the soft cushions. "So much confusion and stress..."

His hands slide from hips and skim across my thighs. Carlisle's eyes are filled with intensity as he runs his hands back up again and stop at the waistband of my pajama shorts. He throws me a questioning glance and I nod eagerly. A tiny smile flickers across his face as he tugs the shorts and pull them off.

I don't feel the slightest bit embarrassed lying below him in nothing but a white top and lacy black panties. My nipples strain against the thin cotton of my camisole. "Carlisle..." His hand inches up the inside of my thigh, rubbing against the soft, tender flesh. He hesitates for only a second before pulling aside the thin lace of my underwear and slipping his fingers inside. I try unsuccessfully to bite back a moan as his fingers explore the heat between my legs. My breath is ragged and uneven as I arch up slightly, begging his fingers to enter me.

My eyes take in the glorious site of him, strong and lean, kneeling over me with one knee on each side of my body and his fingers teasing my swollen clit. I reach up with trembling hands and unbutton his shirt clumsily. As soon as I get them all undone, I run my hands down the fine planes of his icy chest, eliciting a groan from his slightly parted lips. My hand skims over the straining bulge in the front of his pants. Overcome with the ecstasy of his ministrations, I moan loudly and press myself against his hand, now slick with my juices. And then the door flies open.

Time stops as Esme, beautiful and pale, stands in the open doorway. Her eyes flit from Carlisle's stricken face, to the bulge in his pants, to the sight of me laying below me. Her eyes narrow to slits and her lips curl back from her perfectly white teeth.

"I knew it."


	10. Shattered

**Okay, I'm sorry this is so short and I haven't written in forever. WRITER'S BLOCK! But I'm slowly recovering, haha. Sorry.**

Carlisle is off me before I can protest, his shirt rebuttoned and all, leaving me lying on the sofa half-naked and panting, trying to avoid Esme's piercing gaze.

"This is what I come home to?" She hisses. I look up and notice her blazing black eyes shooting daggers at Carlisle. "I knew something like this was going on. I cannot explain how I knew, but I did. And I was right." Her voice cracks painfully on the last word. And then she turns and flees the room.

Cautiously, I look towards Carlisle. He is leaning against the wall, his large eyes staring at the spot where his wife had just been standing, his hands clenched into tight fists at his side.

Carlisle throws a sudden hostile look at me. "Fix yourself," he snarls before leaving the room, leaving me behind. With numb fingers, I pull on my shorts before standing up and heading to the door. A million thoughts race through my head as I head back to Alice's room, and one question more than any other keeps flitting through my mind: will Esme try to kill me? I shudder as I think how easy that task would be for her.

My body still hums from his touch. I've never felt anything as intense as those few moments with Carlisle, but reality starts to set in slowly. I enter the room and close the door behind me. My unsteady legs carry me to the bed and I collapse ontop of the unmade sheets. I only have a few moments to control my unhinged thoughts before I feel someone standing next to me.

"Bella..." The voice sounds pained and my heart shatters instantly. No, no, no. I slowly lift my head and turn to look into Edward's eyes.


End file.
